


A Pensive Waltz

by jellijeans



Category: Grancrest Senki | Record of Grancrest War
Genre: Committed Relationship, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Winter, guys. this is the first grancrest senki AND theoca fic on this whole ass site, i love this show so much and it deserves SO much more attention, less dancing than i thought lmao but you know what whatever it's fine, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellijeans/pseuds/jellijeans
Summary: “Place your hand on my waist, and my arm on your shoulder,” she reminds him, and she links their free arms together. They’re closer than they were that time, but the lack of space between them is no longer quite so stifling, quite so shocking; instead, it’s a welcome closeness, a change of space that she can truly appreciate this time.(She still recalls that kiss in the rain, and her heart flutters just at the thought of it. She doesn’t notice, of course, but Theo catches the faint blush that traces its way over her cheeks, and he’s thinking of the same thing, too.)





	A Pensive Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> guyS this is the first grancrest senki fic on this wholeass site and im SHOOK...
> 
> also shoutout to my ate for introducing me to this anime omg ?? i love it so much wowow

“You still don’t know how to dance, do you?”

 

Siluca stands, looking at him, with her hands placed delicately on her hips; he smiles, of course, because it’s Siluca, and he doesn’t know what else he would do. Outside, the snow flutters against the window, and the light shining in reflects against her hair and makes her appear almost angelic; as soon as she meets eyes with him, she smiles, too, and he laughs and shakes his head.

“No. I danced with you that one time, but...I think I stepped on your toes more often than not.”

“You’d be right,” she retorts with a chuckle, and he exhales, leaning further back into the chair.

The Emperor, and he still doesn’t know how to dance.

“You could teach me, you know,” he says, and Siluca glances down at him.

“Lord Theo?”

“It’s not wartime,” he reminds her. “We have all the time in the world, and enough dances and galas to last a lifetime. I know the Sistinian dances, but nothing else. I figure I should probably know.”

“You should,” she says, and she walks over to nudge his leg with her foot. “Well, up! You’re not going to learn just by sitting around.”

She grabs his arm and pulls him up, pressing a quick kiss to his lips as she does so, and enchants her wand to play music; nothing special, of course, but a piano piece that they’d all been taught at the Mage Academy.

What she first learned to dance to.

 

“Place your hand on my waist, and my arm on your shoulder,” she reminds him, and she links their free arms together. They’re closer than they were that time, but the lack of space between them is no longer quite so stifling, quite so shocking; instead, it’s a welcome closeness, a change of space that she can truly appreciate this time.

(She still recalls that kiss in the rain, and her heart flutters just at the thought of it. She doesn’t notice, of course, but Theo catches the faint blush that traces its way over her cheeks, and he’s thinking of the same thing, too.)

 

They sway like that for a moment, relishing in the closeness and tranquility of it all, before Theo steps on her foot and swears under his breath.

“S-sorry!”

“You’re still learning,” she reminds him, and he laughs bashfully. “No one’s good when they first start.”

“I like to imagine you were,” he says, brown eyes twinkling. She looks away and feels the heat spreading to her face. “You seemed so graceful that first time at the ball. It must have seemed so funny, to see the almighty Theo Cornaro tripping over his own fianceé’s feet!”

“It was,” she says with a laugh, releasing his hand for a moment to brush away a strand of viridescent hair that had fallen over his eyes. “But you’re cute, so that made up for it.”

Theo blushes, then, and she once again wonders how she managed to find someone like him; someone who, without question, had accepted her exactly as she was, had met all of her requests and wants to the highest degree—someone who had not only accepted her love, but promised to love her in return.

“I love you,” he says softly.

“I love you too.”

In a moment of boldness, he raises her hand and spins her, dipping her back with the confidence and clumsiness she’s only ever known from Theo; there’s a look in his eyes that’s somewhere between intense and soft that makes her giggle as he lifts her back up, and she briefly throws her arms around him, feeling his heart pounding within his chest.

“I’ll have to teach you how to properly dip someone, then.”

“Oh, come on! It couldn’t have been that bad,” he protests, but he falters at the sight of her gentle smile. “Maybe it was. I wouldn’t be opposed to you teaching me.”

They dance together for a little while longer before they stop, and Siluca cuts off the enchantment with a flick of her wand; Theo finds himself drawn to the window, where the snow still falls outside, and he exhales.

Siluca wanders over to him and rests her head on his shoulder.

“I missed this,” he says, tenderness working its way into his voice. “I wandered for so long, and every winter, I only really thought of this place.”

“It’s beautiful,” she says.

“Not as beautiful as you,” he responds quietly, and immediately flushes bright red. He clears his throat. “This is your first winter in Sistina, isn’t it?”

Siluca nods.

“Because we’re on an island, all of the inland lakes freeze over, and even the shore does, too—it’s a really gorgeous sight,” he says, and then laughs. “I suppose I’ll always be a commoner at heart, then. Taking solace in the weather instead of in power, or my kingdom, or whatever nobility is supposed to take solace in.”

“I don’t think that’s anything to be ashamed of,” she responds, and he drapes an arm around her. “It’s very...you, in a sense, to be so entranced with something like this. It’s simple, but it’s right, and isn’t that what we’re supposed to be doing? Distinguishing accepted from  _ right _ ?” She takes a short breath, and Theo presses a kiss to the top of her head. “I think the snow is beautiful, and I think emperors are more than entitled to bask in it. Trying to live life basking in the grandeur of your kingdom instead of just in the simplicity of life is missing the forest for the trees.”

“You bring up a good point,” he says, “distinguishing accepted from right. The best decision I’ve ever made that was undoubtedly  _ right _ but certainly went against accepted was you,” he adds, “and I’ve loved every single day of it. Thank you for staying by my side, Siluca.”

“Of course, Lord Theo,” she responds, kissing him again. He still gives her that same look, brown eyes full of wonder and admiration and love, as he did all that time ago, and every time, she still falls in love with him, over and over again. “I’ll be by your side for the rest of your life, if you’ll allow me.”

“There’s nothing I want more than that.”

He pulls her into a soft embrace, and the light of the snow outside reflects against them and paints them not as angel and savior, not as fearsome warrior and incredible tactician, not as emperor and empress, but simply as two people who may not have made the accepted choice, but who certainly made the  _ right  _ choice—who placed their love for each other above all else, and accepted that whatever the world may throw at them, they’d have each other by their side, for as long as time would allow.


End file.
